


私奔

by Abbii



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Yut-Lung is such a babe, very slow burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbii/pseuds/Abbii
Summary: 李月龙活了十九年。十九岁那年，他杀光了任何带有李家血统的人，按照古时候的中国办法，这叫”株连九族”。他唯一无法杀死的，就是在自己血管里流淌的最后的李家的血。*李月龙中心，白月。我希望我能给他们写一个圆满的结局。
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. 汤姆哈克与他奇妙的邂逅

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾文笔，平时只搞翻译不写同人的，奈何圈太冷，旱鸭子也得学会游泳，我这不就下海了吗。  
> 祝你们阅读愉快。
> 
> Btw, if there are really any English speakers who are still in the fandom and desperately want to read this, please tell me! I can think about translating this into English. Normally I only do English to Chinese translations, but I think I can translate my own work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一位叫汤姆哈克的男人在中国城邂逅了那里的老大：李月龙。
> 
> 19/01/21: 修改了话语内容。

汤姆哈克是常在中国城徘徊的一位混混。他混迹于人群当中，趁那些“有钱的正经人”疏忽的时候从他们口袋中偷走他们的钱包。他对自己的手艺十分得意，中国城找不出比他还要出色的小偷了。这一天，哈克于平时一样，在人群总寻找好下手的游客；没有拉链的名牌包包是首选，那些矫情的贵妇太太会为她们的傲慢付出代价。

哈克在人群中看到了一位长发的中国美人，她皮肤白得像瓷娃娃，头发拢成低马尾歪在肩上，眉间都透露着贵气，两眼目不斜视、骄傲地瞪着——这便是今天的倒霉蛋了，哈克想道。哈克挤到女人的边上，在伸手掏走她钱包时贪心地看着她在旗袍底下包着的翘起的屁股。鬼迷心窍、色令智昏，哈克看着这柔弱的女子，手腕仿佛一掐就断，便跟从了他的内心，好好地摸了一把他心心念念的圆屁股。在那女人惊恐地向后看，并用愤怒的眼神死死活剐了他时，哈克转过头去，消失在了人群里，哈克觉得自己像是江湖大侠。

不久之后，李月龙，中国城的老大，手下人称”矫情小祖宗“ 正在对他可怜的下属大吼大叫：”该死的！我哪知道他长什么样！我只知道他摸了我该死的屁股！“他把头发甩到身后来表示他的愤怒，微皱的眉毛下有一双如同春水般的眼睛，此时正发着大水，”给我把他找来，我要好好折腾折腾他。“李月龙语气中的狠毒与他少女般的眼神极为不符。

哈克打开“女人”精致的钱包，正准备进餐馆吃顿好的，只见两个半条胳膊全是纹身的彪形大汉向他的方向走来。哈克迅速反思自己最近有没有得罪什么人，结论是没有，于是他便放心地埋头大吃了，直到几秒钟后，他的头被按到了面汤里。幸好面已经差不多凉了，他想道。

“救命！救命！我什么都给你！”哈克想都没想就发出了想要活下去的声音，他已经顾不得满脸糊上的汤与油，只能疯狂咳嗽来排出嗓子内的面条。在那些人如石头般的拳头打倒他之前，哈克听到一个人说，“老大想当面见见他。”

哈克脑内唯一的想法就是，完了，我该不会是骚扰了哪个“老大的女人”吧！

李月龙今天心情不太好。本来兴致勃勃地自己出街逛逛，结果被流氓劫财劫色，老大气势全无。今天就把那流氓抓过来开开刀，他想着。而当哈克被暴力地抛在他面前时，他才绽放出了今天第一个笑容。

他用脚尖挑起了哈克的脸，欣赏着他惊愕的表情和求饶的声音，然后如同踢球一般，优雅地把哈克的头踢向了左边，哈克发出了凄惨的叫声。满嘴鲜血依然坚持求饶，连他的话语都被血糊得听不清了。

”你知道我是谁吗？”他踩着哈克的手腕问道。而哈克面上显露出恍然大悟的表情。是尤系大人！李月龙！老天啊，他惹上了谁？这是那位把自己的所有哥哥用机关枪打死然后上位的人。眼泪从哈克的眼睛中不受控制地流了出来，他的双腿在不停地颤抖，身体无力，最后，温热的液体从他的腿间流了下来。

李月龙露出了嫌弃的表情，厉声道，"你想上我？就你？就你这样还他妈的感操我？"他又重重地踩了哈克两脚，换来哈克更加凄惨的叫声。

他又蹲下来，笑眯眯地对哈克说，"你看看你的样子，你真的让我恶心。你知道吗？我只和有权有势的人睡觉，我是他们的专属玩具。懂了吗？你呀，就不要做梦啦。"

李月龙正要再给哈克蹬上一腿，他的一个手下突然走了过来，同他说，“尤希大人，他到了，帝诺老爹想让您一起去认识一下，”

“知道了，”李月龙又转头道说，“我不想再见到这个男人。”

使哈克如释重负的是，他只是被拽到了一个中国城的垃圾箱旁，丢在了一边，他沉重的呼吸和温热的鲜血告诉他一个好消息：全身完整地活着。现在唯一剩下的烦恼，就是他需要换个地方“做手艺”了。


	2. 白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李月龙第一次见到这位传说中的布兰卡先生。

在做完了他的“每日锻炼”之后，李月龙明显感到自己的身体轻盈了起来，心情也明朗了。他看着镜中的长发男人：疲惫，但是依然美丽。他又给耳朵换了一对红宝石的耳坠，又换上了西装和风衣，才去赴一位叫“布兰卡”先生的约。

布兰卡先生是位高达英俊的人，宽阔的肩膀看似很可靠，一举一动都透露着优雅，他穿着符合名字的白色的大衣，里面的衬衫是波西米亚风格的，看起来像是加勒比海那边的东西。当然，李月龙在乎的并不是这些，而是他无双的能力，作为亚修的老师，李月龙坚信这位大人终于可以抓住亚修那只漂亮野性的猫咪。

李月龙还得感谢亚修的出逃哩，莽撞的玩意脱离的帝诺的控制，而他便能位老爹卖个人情，替他把小玩意抓回来。李月龙心底下看不起亚修，多么的不自量力啊！没有精密筹备和计划，头脑发热便逃走了；李月龙觉得这是他可怜的爱情导致的冲动，他也感叹那位日本人竟然能使智商超人，美丽冷酷，人如此狼狈且毫无理智。漂亮的玩具罢了，他想着，他跟我一样，逃不走的。

知道他请到了布兰卡，帝诺十分开心，他暧昧地拂过他的脸颊，带着他与布兰卡寒暄。

“布兰卡先生，您好。”他微笑着说道，冰凉的手握上了布兰卡粗糙的手掌，就连布兰卡的手掌都比他长许多。布兰卡感受到了这种冰凉，而当细长的手指滑出布兰卡的手心时，布兰卡才真正开始打量他的契约的另外一位主人：李家的老大——李月龙。

男人看起来很年轻，他有着细长的眉毛，黑长的头发扎成了马尾，双目含情脉脉，仿佛在勾人；单薄的身子裹在了风衣里，显得更加瘦弱了，消失在衣领下的脖子一只手就能包住。但是布兰卡知道这位看似无害的皮下的歹毒，还有男人耍的一些狡猾的伎俩，比如说，他仿佛留恋的手指在从握手中抽出来时轻巧地滑过了他的掌心，双眼盯着他不放，满是得意。布兰卡感到那时他便是猎物。

布兰卡佯装生气地说：“就是你打扰到了我的退休计划吧？”

那人诡计多端地笑了，打趣道，”布兰卡先生，我们可是真的需要你啊。”他的刘海随着他的笑声轻颤着，“我们可都捉不住老爹的猫咪。”

多有趣的人！布兰卡想道，在他们调情般交锋中，他已经感受到了李月龙的锋芒。他在此之前也听说过了“李月龙大人”的事迹：无情的杀手、靠身体谈判的玩具、屠杀了自己哥哥的怪物，为了权利出卖灵魂的人。如果不是他的歹毒，也不会想到请亚修的老师去抓捕他的学生。

如果不想被他利用，那就最好远离他。布兰卡见过了许多这样的人，他们在屠杀了身边的人之后最终都惨死在血泊里，尸体被抛到港湾中直到肿胀。他们很多是布兰卡亲自杀的。

第二天，李月龙在子弹穿过英二的手臂时，亲自见证到了布兰卡的能力，也第一次见识了亚修的恐慌。他得意地嘲笑亚修的软弱，幸灾乐祸地听着他对布兰卡的咒骂。好强的人吃瘪的样子使他十分爽利，甚至咯咯地笑了出来。他自信地播出了打给亚修的电话，轻快的动作像是打赢了架的青少年，眉间透露出不合时宜的幼稚。在他放下电话时，的丹凤眼因为微笑而更加上挑了，如同两只身体修长的雀儿，而李月龙也发出了讨好的啼叫声，告诉布兰卡，亚修明晚会到仓库这边来。

在布兰卡与亚修通完电话之后，李月龙走向了他。布兰卡对李月龙说："哈哈哈，他生气了！像猫儿一样又抓又叫。"

"你似乎很享受这个呢，布兰卡先生。"你似乎也很享受这个，布兰卡想到。

"是的"

"加勒比的生活有时有些太过平静了，这使人有些无聊"

"那你为什么要退休呢？你的能力可以让你找到最高价的工作了"

"其实，我并不是很适合这类工作"布兰卡偏头看向一边，目光不知道放在什么地方。

"不适合？"李月龙惊讶道，"怎么会呢？"

"让我问你一个问题吧，"布兰卡说道，避开了这个问题，"你为什么这么痛恨那位日本男孩呢？"他又问道，心思深不可测地试探着他。

李月龙困惑地看了看布兰卡，回应道，"布兰卡先生，你为什么这么问呢—" 话音未落，帝诺走入房间，打断了他们的谈话。

布兰卡眯着眼睛看向李月龙，他觉得他看透了李月龙，还有他的报复心，他的恨意。而李月龙甚至没有意识到自己的透露出来的嫉妒。他像一个恶毒的妇人，嫉妒的正妻一般掠夺着别人的爱情，张牙舞抓地想要别人痛苦。不仅这样，他还是条狡猾的毒蛇，他的聪明和执着使他变成了为十分危险的人，如同一位嗜血的人得到了刀子。总的来说，李月龙便是位十分危险的人，他可以给靠近他的人带来毁灭。

后来，布兰卡被李月龙的声音打断了思绪，他说："在此之前，帝诺老爹很希望能与你共进晚餐。"

于是，他又像熟练的侍者般，请布兰卡上了车。

晚餐时，李月龙再次偷偷地打量着这位布兰卡大人。布兰卡很优雅，老成，像是生长在热带的人，麦色的皮肤与棕色的头发也透露着这一点。可不同于热带人的纯粹，布兰卡深不可测。狡猾的俄罗斯人避开了他的寒暄，又似有似无地试探着他。他拿刀叉的方式十分优雅（这次他们在一家西餐厅），就像他操弄枪械一般行云流水。

李月龙发现自己开口问道，"布兰卡先生，你在加勒比是否有想念纽约的热闹？这次要好好款待你才行呢"

布兰卡笑道，"我所追求的一直是平静，而且纽约也没有那么多好想念的地方。加勒比海的沙滩和日落才让人流连忘返"

"那你这次来纽约，是为了什么呢？"

布兰卡心想，这不是你的作为吗。但是他还是开玩笑道，"太过平静的生活有些无趣了。再说，谁怎么能拒绝尤希大人的邀约呢？"

该死。李月龙想道，这问题也太为难人了吧。而且，布兰卡在说完那句话后便紧紧盯着他，等待他的回应，眼神炙热地仿佛要把他烧个洞。他暗暗握紧了餐具，眼神快速看向布兰卡，又马上低头看向食物，他说，"别担心，布兰卡先生，我一定会好好报答你的恩情的。"

尽管李月龙掩饰地很好，可以说是毫无痕迹。但布兰卡在他眼中捕捉到了一丝无措。布兰卡在心中暗自得意，他还是太小了，连调情的眼神中都透露着一丝青涩，而当你做出与他预想不同的反应时，他便变成了一只慌张的小鸟，扑扇扑扇翅膀飞走了——而这正是布兰卡想要看到的，这孩子有点惊慌，又如此可爱的的样子。

在晚餐结束时已经接近十点了，纽约的各类灯光依然明亮，替代星星照亮着夜空。也许是餐厅广告牌的红灯，又也许是酒精的缘故，布兰卡在李月龙脸颊上看到了难得的红晕，这也使他病态的双颊看着健康了一点。李月龙跟他和帝诺道了别，做进了车后座。在车慢慢开走之前，路灯闪在李月龙脸上，布兰卡看到了他眼中令人发冷的空洞的眼神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很希望能够完整的刨析李月龙的人格，还有他所做的一切。我重看的漫画，我发现他真的是位有趣的人。我觉得他脆弱又坚强，高傲又自卑，渴望爱情又痛恨爱情；不同于亚修的纯净直接，他身上的一切都是矛盾的，我觉得表达出这些太难了，我甚至不能写出他身上的复杂性的一半。总之，他真的是位很美丽的人。


	3. 抛弃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李月龙终于捉住了逃匿已久的亚修，可亚修强烈的感情使他十分困惑，甚至愤怒。

亚修站在黑暗的仓库中，金色的头发亮地晃眼。他看起来十分纯净，像天使、像希腊神话中的阿波罗。李月龙摆弄着手里的手枪，慢慢走向他。

"晚上好呀，亚修，你可真是准时呢。"李月龙笑道，他的手下指使亚修做出无害的姿势。

格鲁兹走了出来。恶心的恋童癖，李月龙想道，不过现实中他可是"甜蜜的老爹"呢。格鲁兹他看起来十分得意，似乎他的秃头都在闪闪发光，脸上堆起褶皱，里面的色欲腻得流油，咧着嘴恶心地笑。

李月龙鄙视格鲁兹，不过他更乐于满足自己的好胜心，他看着对面不得不回到笼子里的宠物，感到无与伦比的快乐。哈哈！亚修输了。不论他曾拥有过什么，他都必须回到那个恋童癖身边。他就像自己一般，是逃不出他的宿命的。而且，就算李月龙要逃，他觉得他一定会先打穿格鲁兹的大脑。

他抱着胳膊再次开口说道，"你可真是个好男孩啊，什么都做了。我以为野猫（*林克斯，亚修的姓氏是"Lynx"，可以被翻译成"野猫、山猫"）不为任何人臣服。

"我必须说我很惊喜。虽然我承认你的老师能力超人，我认为你不会在没有尝试过之前认输。"李月龙眯着眼睛打量着亚修。

亚修无语道，"你必须要在我面前炫耀吗？"——李月龙看起来的确得意极了。

亚修又说道："是的！我打败不了他，这是事实！这跟输赢没有关系。"奇怪地，两位少年突然开始了孩童般的拌嘴；李月龙瞪着眼睛、身体前倾，正准备狠狠地回击亚修，被在门口出现的布兰卡打断了，"你过奖了，亚修，我很感谢，” 他用亲密的口吻说道，"嗨，小孩儿，好久不见了。"

于是，亚修开始冷嘲热讽地攻击着布兰卡的衣装，他们不痛不痒地咒骂对方，像是在幼儿园。

"都给我闭嘴！你们如果要杀了我，那就给我快一点！"

不，还没完。

李月龙觉得自己有必要再戳痛亚修一下，他十分喜欢亚修气急败坏的样子。

"我知道你在试图把关注聚集在自己身上，来让我们忘记你的好朋友。我的天呐，只是想到伤害你的小伙伴就使你痛苦不已，比任何血腥的折磨都更让你痛苦。多么无私，多么感人的自我牺牲！”李月龙用夸张的口吻讽刺道。

他喜闻乐见地刨开亚修的伤口，因为他对亚修的情爱嗤之以鼻，认为那是愚蠢的，虚假的。亚修被厄洛斯的幻想骗了，成为了失败者，爱情的利箭深深地伤害到了他。李月龙对此没有一丝怜悯，他对亚修的错误感到好笑、爽快，亚修此时此刻真是个无助的可怜虫。

布兰卡默默观察着像孔雀一样骄傲的李月龙，他表现得像个十足十的反派（不过，布兰卡似乎忘了自己也是一位不讨喜的人物），眉飞色舞地来回踱步，丝毫不掩盖自己的脾气，像只张牙舞爪的小兽。天啊，他是真的在享受这个过程：为别人的苦难感到幸灾乐祸，他简直是以痛苦为食的恶魔。布兰卡好奇着，难道有人生来就是恶毒的吗？李月龙似乎很好地证实了这问题。

”……和你相处真是如此令人开心呢，尤希。”亚修咬牙切齿地说。

”是吗？”李月龙回答道，语气轻快上挑，从口袋里拿出一把手枪。

亚修露出惊讶的表情，很快又轻蔑地说道，”娘们儿，你会用这个吗？”

李月龙没有对亚修的侮辱做出任何反应，也许他所处的优势让他可以无视这些咒骂，他只是不怀好意地说道，”不，我不需要知道。” ——他把手枪递给了亚修。

"因为你会杀死自己"李月龙说，微笑着给他开条件，"只要你自杀，我保证你的日本朋友不会收到任何伤害，" 

李月龙自认自己制作了一个完美的计划。以他对亚修的了解，山猫绝对不会甘愿去死。他如此生机勃勃，总是在运动着、活着。所以，亚修会挣扎，他会求饶，他会挥洒他强烈的生命力，他一直都这样。在这时候，李月龙便可以肆无忌惮地嘲笑他，拿捏他。怎么会有人不害怕死亡呢！李月龙坚信，在恐惧面前，任何爱情都会变得卑微。所以，他屏息期待着亚修的下一个动作。

但是，出乎他意料地，亚修把手枪对准自己的太阳穴，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

亚修所等待的疼痛和枪声没有想起，取而代之的是"咔啦"声音。李月龙愣住了，空膛开枪的身声音在他耳朵中回响，亚修决绝的样子使他的身体因为惊愕和愤怒颤抖着。就连布兰卡也为他的反应而感到惊讶。亚修没有理会任何人，他看着李月龙，固执地地说，"枪里没有子弹，你给我子弹。”

你竟然要去死？

李月龙跟被踩了尾巴似的，惊恐地把手枪抢回怀里，像母兽护着幼崽般护着它。不可能，李月龙想道，不可能。愤怒的情绪在他身体中翻滚，他感到头晕眼花。亚修怎么会为一个人去死......他凭什么？李月龙没有意识到自己的嫉妒，他嫉妒英二，嫉妒有人会为了他去死去；他也嫉妒亚修，他恨亚修能在被拯救的时候死去。他隐隐约约地明白，自那一刻起，他输了。他像和玩伴下棋的天真小孩，一心只想着胜利。可突然，对手突然离他而去，"因为我有更好的事情可以去做"，对手说。而他就像那个被抛下的孩子般，大吵大闹，歇斯底里。

"你他妈的没有一点自尊吗？"李月龙面目狰狞地吼叫着，他才像是疯了的那个。他在心里大声的地喊道，你不能离我而去，你不能离我而去。李月龙感到恐惧，这恐惧是他控制不了分毫的。一切都在脱离它原本的轨迹，他的世界都仿佛崩塌了。亚修爱英二，所以就连他也要抛下自己。

他控制不住自己的话语了，他要继续说下去，"你怎么能为那个傻子去死？你怎么能就这么死呢？"

亚修是如此鲜活的人，他就是生命，就算他的生活很阴暗，关于他的一切都是发亮的。最重要的是，他和李月龙一样苟且残喘地活着，他们是同病相怜的爱人，他们本来一摸一样，可亚修却急着撇清关系。

亚修有些困惑，可笑地问，“不是你让我这么做的吗？" 的确，李月龙过激的反应在任何人眼中都看似不正常。

李月龙依然瞪着红眼睛，怒视着亚修，胸口大幅度地起伏着。终于，布兰卡觉得自己有责任结束这场闹剧，把坏脾气的小孩接回来。于是他便过去揽住李月龙的肩膀，无奈道，"小祖宗，别管了。" 

李月龙不是会轻易放弃的人，相反的，他锲而不舍的精神使大多数人感到无奈。他正不依不饶地要开口反驳，布兰卡再次打断了他："你根本没有理解他，你永远不会理解的。我觉得你应该放弃追问这一切。" 布兰卡十分无情，他看似在说教，其实他用玩弄的话语在李月龙单薄的身体中凿了一个洞，因为布兰卡说得十分正确，甚至惊人般地准确。李月龙理解不了，他无法想象。可布兰卡语气中带有的责备却错怪了李月龙。他该如何理解呢！没人教会过他。在这事情上面李月龙像是没有受过教育的野孩子，一天只知道撕烂书本，破坏力十足。

幸好，傲慢的李月龙没有意识到自己已经被布兰卡剥夺了爱人的资格，他把冷酷当作武器，也就理所当然地把这句话当成称赞了。布兰卡又无奈地安抚暴躁的李月龙，“我们不该聊聊公务吗？”

布兰卡宽大的手掌与李月龙的骨架子做出了鲜明的对比，他的话语（虽然抱有恶意，但是李月龙并没有排斥突如其来的管教）和手心的温度都让人感到舒适。李月龙也意识到自己的失态，他收敛了情绪，高仰着下巴与亚修继续交谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021/03/01修


	4. 邀请

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布兰卡和李月龙进行了一次谈话，李月龙竟提出了大胆的要求。

李月龙从来不相信人会爱别人胜过自己，直到亚修证实了他的错误。他看到了亚修眼中的决绝，他为了英二献出了一切！李月龙觉得，如果英二想要亚修的心脏，他也会献给他的。但是李月龙不明白为什么。他不停地问自己，为什么？这值得吗？到底要多深的爱情才能使奉献与牺牲让人愉悦呢？李月龙握紧了手，亚修和英二的表演让他十分困惑，他忍不住好奇：亚修会抱着怎样的心情呢？他一定会十分幸福。最终，他认定这种感情是虚假的的，冲动的。死亡能带给人的一定只有痛苦。

我不会为任何人死去，李月龙想道，这太可怕了，我一定会在理智消失之前离开他。

没过几天，英二冲进了他的地盘，在他面前大吵大叫，问他亚修在哪。李月龙趁机认真打量这个男孩。跟他之前的印象一样，这么长时间过去了，英二依然没头脑，没能力，竟想都没想地冲进了他的地盘，挥舞着手臂，嗡嗡嗡地像只苍蝇——李月龙毫不费力就可以把他杀死。李月龙十分烦躁，认为自己没必要表示友善，他甚至没有从沙发上站起来，只是冷笑着嘲笑英二的愚蠢。英二脑中显然有更重要的事情，于是他无视了李月龙侮辱，依旧大声质问李月龙的罪状。李月龙也好不逊色，尖酸刻薄地反击回去，尖叫着说，"这是你的错！" 

"就算这样，你也不会做任何事情，对吧？"李月龙狡诈地说，"你什么都做不了。" 他不择手段地企图让英二感到自责，借此来挑拨他们的感情。

不过，李月龙没有如愿。英二只是说道，"我不在乎你对我说什么，尤希。我不会认为这是我的错，我停止这么想了。亚修像我在乎他一样在乎我，这才是为什么他会这么做！"

李月龙发愣地看着英二，他无法说出任何话语了，他曾准备好的台词已经分崩离析，被震慑地不知跑到哪里去了。

英二发狠地继续说，"我会救出他来的，不管怎样！我会做任何事！如果我需要杀人的话，我会杀的！你爱说什么说什么吧！混蛋！"

英二冲了出去，门被他重重地甩上了。

李月龙抓住袖子，头脑混乱地盯着英二消失的身影，他看似决绝、看似毫无畏惧，跟亚修一样。李月龙心底生出一些他抑制不住的愤怒。他总是在亚修的身上寻找与自己的联系，却发现亚修早就放弃他了。他和英二的关系没有任何人能介入、靠近，不论是自己的计谋，还是把布兰卡的能力。似乎任何人都不能伤害他们，他们拥有了彼此，因此而获得了彼此铸成的堡垒。亚修不再是一个人了，而李月龙依然为孤独而感到窒息。

英二真挚的话语如刀子般折磨着他，让他头晕眼花。明明他与亚修的命运相似地如同双生子，他们曾经互相嘲讽、同病相怜，血肉模糊地互相抚慰。可明显地，亚修找到了归宿，但可怜虫李月龙依然是行尸走肉。李月龙气愤地发抖，又只能孤零零地在房间发怒。

此时此刻，李月龙决定杀了英二，他希望他能借此举动拯救自己破碎的灵魂。

李月龙走向纽约的港湾。纽约的夜晚十分寒冷，海边的风总能找到办法钻到他的衣袖里面，让人忍不住发抖。李月龙裹紧了自己的风衣，双手被风吹得有点疼，单薄的身体根本抵御不住强大的海风，他被刮得身型摇晃，面色苍白。在看到远处的帝诺和布兰卡时，他连忙用手梳理了被海风弄乱的长发，把刘海别到耳朵后面，又搓了搓冰冷的手指。最后，他走向了布兰卡与帝诺。

布兰卡感到十分头疼。他才降落到纽约不到一周，已经被要求去抓孩子、教育孩子。不仅这样，他还遇到了一位十分难缠，刁钻古怪的大人物。不过，布兰卡对他的兴趣却丝毫不减，特别是当他见到李月龙看到亚修的牺牲不解的反应，眉头微蹙，气得咬牙切齿；甚至不分场合地叫唤，就差上手把亚修和英二武力拆散了。虽然这样，布兰卡还是忍不住觉得他十分可爱，而最讨人欢喜的，就是他失去控制的样子了：李月龙没有办法。亚修让他体验到了一件他无法控制、无法操控的东西。他可以把亚修关在笼子里，但是他没有办法控制亚修坚韧的爱意。他无论如何也不能阻止他们相爱，而这使李月龙勃然大怒。

布兰卡目送着亚修被装上帝诺的轿车，男孩愤怒地瞪着他，而他只是冲亚修笑了笑，像送别老朋友一样目送他远去。在汽车抛下他走了之后，李月龙走向他，脸上带着应酬的微笑，对他说，"布兰卡先生，现在亚修也回到了帝诺身边，您与帝诺的契约也就告一段落了吧。" 少年奉承的语气让布兰卡不经猜想他的意图。

"所以布兰卡接下来的计划是回到加勒比海？" 李月龙果然没安好心。

"是的，我有点想念那里平静的日落了。" 

"那布兰卡有没有兴趣和我续签一个契约呢？" 李月龙试探地问道，眼睛打量着对面出色的男人。布兰卡的眼神深不可测，他只好小心应付。不过他相信，有布兰卡在他身边，他的计划一定会顺利完成的。

"我拒绝。" 布兰卡干脆地说，连声音都不经提高了一点，语气中的疏远让李月龙心里一紧。男人的严厉实在是无情，在没有任何期待的情况下，李月龙也感到有一些失落。他的笑容僵在了脸上，大脑也不知道如何反应了。海边的风凉飕飕的，他的脸颊红了，对布兰卡的回应也有些僵硬笨拙："真是个决绝的回答了，你都不考虑一下吗？"

"我跟你说过了，大人，与格鲁兹的契约只是一个特殊的情况，我已经退休了。" 布兰卡回答道，"有个人让你这么想要解决吗？"

"奥村英二！" 长时间暴露在大风中确实使人反应迟钝，就算是聪明的李月龙，也脱口说出了这个名字。

布兰卡露出了惊讶的表情，他试图跟他解释，英二只是一个没有伤害力的男孩，他没有理由去杀死他。

你不懂。李月龙想道。他的存在使我过于痛苦。可他在嘴上妥协了，一个人钻进了车里，眼里的悲伤让布兰卡不经怀疑自己是否伤害到了他。

最后，他又把车窗打开，不甘心地说道，"啊，那布兰卡先生要准备好收到我的打扰啊，我不太能接受拒绝。" 

"那可真可怕呢。" 布兰卡看着李月龙，觉得他像一条只要咬住就紧紧不愿放下的毒蛇。

"晚安，布兰卡先生，直到我们再次见面。"

"晚安。" 布兰卡的眼神跟随着李月龙的车子渐渐远去，直到城市的灯光彻底吞噬了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重看漫画，发现除了亚修和英二之外，大家似乎全是工具人。我可怜的月龙啊......


	5. 英雄救美

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让布兰卡与李月龙签订契约的希望似乎很渺茫，可是一出英雄救美的好戏永远不会老套！

辛正准备拜访他刁难人的老大，他站在李家宅子外面，不耐烦地按着门铃，”老大在吗！”他问着。说到他的老大，那可是大名鼎鼎的李月龙！他的名号多得是，什么中国城的独裁者，不容置疑的少爷……可是威风凛凛。不过，李月龙人情世故是臭名昭著的坏。其实，这么说可是错怪他了，李月龙在应酬富豪的时候可是有着几套（手下的人自豪地说道），只有对手下的人，李月龙才暴露出他的坏脾气来。所以，江湖上流传着这种说法：如果你见识过李月龙的坏脾气，并且毫发无伤地活下来了，恭喜你，你已经获得了老大的信任。

辛是“能忍受老大的坏脾气”的少数人，介于每次老大对他又是扔杯子，又是大吼，甚至直接尖叫着把他赶走，他还笑眯眯地上赶着来拜访。可见世道艰难，工作难找（“钱难赚屎难吃！”），为了保住工作……辛苦了，辛。

对辛来说今天是阳光正好的一天，他悠闲地站在宅子外面，等待着老大的人来接他上去，直到头顶突然飘过一朵“乌云”。他抬头一看，今天晴空万里，清澈无云，他的头顶只有一位十分可疑的高大男人。

“你好！” 可疑人物开口说道，笑着跟他打招呼。男人看起来是位欧洲人，过度高大，看似有点笨重，不过他的动作很轻巧，就连辛都没有意识到他的靠近。然而，男人的到来给辛明媚早晨添上了一些阴霾，他的心里生出一些郁闷。

"喂，大个子！"

"嗯？"

"后退一点行不？你挡到我的光了！" 辛对高个子的人一向没有好感。

"啊，抱歉。" 男人后退了一步，依然面带笑容地看着他。

讨厌的家伙！辛想道。

佣人打开了门，与这位"布兰卡先生"打了一声招呼，然后招待布兰卡和辛一起走入室内。突然，他们听到了"砰砰！"两声，紧接着便是急促的脚步声，一位拿着枪的男人正准备顺着楼梯逃离。男人看到布兰卡和辛，脸色一沉，举起枪来对准他们。

"后退！他手上有枪！" 布兰卡叫道，一把把辛揽到身后，自己举起手枪来，眨眼间，对方的手心就被子弹穿透了，那人因为疼痛抛下了武器。辛也不肯认输，用丝线缠住了那人的喉咙，在布兰卡大叫"不要杀他"时及时留了一手。当两人一起奔上楼梯时，那位雇佣杀手已经咬毒自尽了。布兰卡连忙冲进房间中，只见李月龙捂着肩膀，身体蜷缩在一起，他的手上全是血。

布兰卡心里一惊，快步上前去，不容置疑地扳过李月龙的肩膀，"给我看看，"他说。眼里有让李月龙疑惑的担忧。布兰卡离李月龙很近，嘴上还说个不停，手上开始动作，问李月龙是谁想要杀他。李月龙"啊！"地叫了一声，疼得满头是冷汗，难堪地看着布兰卡脱下他的衣服，双手不经拂过他裸露的肩膀。

"他是我的厨子。我一个月前雇的他，他的简历很完美，唔——" 李月龙又不快地叫道，眉头皱成一团，撅着嘴躲闪布兰卡的动作。

"对不起，这会很疼，就让我止一下血，好吗？" 布兰卡好声好气哄着他包扎了肩膀，动作又不经放轻了一点。他又像应付小朋友一般柔声说道，"骨头没有断，你躲得很好。"

就算是被子弹打中了，李月龙也一点不客气地接受了布兰卡的表扬，"我有被训练过如何应对杀手。" 他的语气中带着点幼稚的骄傲。

空气中充满了血腥味，红色在李月龙的肩膀上晕染开，血很粘稠，很浓，蹭得到处都是。李月龙紧紧咬着牙，但是依然因疼痛而倒吸冷气。他眼前发黑，甚至有点耳鸣，只得无力得靠在沙发上，软塌塌地半倚在布兰卡怀里，身体忍不住着颤抖着，大概是因为突然受到惊吓或者极度的疼痛。

布兰卡的白色外套被弄脏了，上面沾得全是血迹，布兰卡干脆把整件外套披在李月龙的身上，虚需掩盖住李月龙的半露出的"香肩"。在布兰卡为他认真包扎，又担忧地问他"怎么样"时的对比下，李月龙躲闪的眼神显得有点局促。他似乎每次都在头脑发胀，神智不清的情况下遇到布兰卡，因此对布兰卡的各类攻势回应得十分不漂亮，频频出丑。李月龙感到十分挫败，明明他在不停地试图打动这个男人，却从来没有成功过。

布兰卡说，"这似乎是一个契约杀手，我们抓到了他，可是他自杀了。你知道谁想要杀你吗？"

"太多了，根本不知道是谁。" 李月龙低下头承认道。布兰卡感到忍俊不禁，心想道这都是什么事啊，年纪轻轻就立这么多仇家。但是，当他看到李月龙咬牙忍痛，面色苍白的样子，布兰卡感受到了他对李月龙的一种强大到吓人的爱惜和担忧，这些情绪太具有压倒性，以至于他自己的肝脏都为李月龙隐隐作痛。

布兰卡近距离打量着李月龙。他第一次见李月龙时十分草率匆促，而第二次是在昏暗的仓库中。因为两次都没有看清他，再加上李月龙本就好动又神秘的性格，布兰卡觉得自己一直在追随着一个虚幻的影子。他像是狡猾的泥鳅，一松手就挣脱了。这一次，布兰卡感受到了李月龙真实的温热血液，和他有些粗重的喘气声，关于李月龙的一切都变得立体、实心，鲜活。

李老大马上就要露出更"鲜活"的一面了。原因是油嘴滑舌的辛丝毫没意识到老大的坏脾气（或者根本不在意）。他挖苦道，"杀你的人可能是越南人。似乎有人正在散播是越南人在觊觎他哥哥的高利润帝国的谣言。"

李月龙的脸立刻臭了起来，辛丝毫不觉，阴阳怪气地继续说，"感谢他啊，我们这些街头上混的人最近被拽入了好多丝毫没有必要的斗殴呢。"

按照平时的习惯，李月龙可能会用同样讽刺的话语攻击辛。不过，李月龙正因在布兰卡面前丢了面子而恼怒，可怜的辛的话语便压倒了最后一根稻草。 "辛！你给我闭嘴！" 李月龙没有任何伤员的自觉，竟直接跳起来，披头散发、衣冠不整地冲上去尖叫，他迁怒道，"我不记得我有邀请你过来！我忍不了你的那些弱智、无聊的嘲讽了！你给我出去！"

布兰卡扶着乱动的李月龙，再次好声好气地劝阻，李月龙草草包扎的伤口可经不起这么剧烈的动作。反常地，李月龙深深地吸了两口气，虚弱地靠回了布兰卡的怀里，安静了下来，仿佛刚刚的情绪起伏已经用掉了他的力气。而布兰卡像是尽职尽责的家长，搀着李月龙再次躺回沙发了。

最后，医生走了进来，彻底打断了他们，而辛和李月龙给对方翻了一个白眼。

布兰卡看着医生给李月龙消毒伤口，再给他包上绷带，李月龙面无表情地躺在床上，时不时抱怨一下疼痛，或者警告医生轻一点。李月龙感受到了布兰卡直直的目光，他感到十分不自在，他回忆起自己狼狈的样子，不停地放大它们，成功地让自己感到羞愧难当。他做作地假装咒骂医生（这可怜的先生被吓得连连道歉，冷汗都流下来来了），实际上在偷瞟布兰卡，打量他的态度。李月龙很确定，布兰卡肯定不会接受自己的邀约了，他在布兰卡眼里已经成为了一个失败的领导者，还十分地难缠讨厌，厚着脸皮纠缠不休。

李月龙被带到床上，单薄的身体裹在了被子里，他只能小心地平躺着，稍微大幅度一点的动作都会让他十分痛苦。他的衣服只能松松搭在身上，露出身上的绷带。布兰卡看着受伤的李月龙，他看起来弱小、无助，像是被折了翅膀的雀儿，扑扇扑扇就飞不动了；他心里顿时生出一些荒谬的责任感，目光离不开他。那时，布兰卡意识到，李月龙在没有使用任何手段的情况下轻易地束缚住了他。自己也行暂时无法回到加勒比海了。

实际上，李月龙面色苍白，又行动不便，看起来十分狼狈，自觉吸引力净失，本来精心准备的旗袍也被血粘满了，站在旁边目睹这一切的辛让他烦躁不堪。在布兰卡走向他时感到十分的挫败。布兰卡可能马上要离开了，这念头也使他感到慌张。

"大人，你感觉怎么样？" 布兰卡问。

"布兰卡先生，我太抱歉了，"李月龙诚恳地道歉道，身体微微向床边倾斜，忘记回答布兰卡的问题，他一心只想再多留布兰卡一会。

"你不需要抱歉，"布兰卡笑着说，"你一定因为这件事十分不安吧。"

李月龙无视布兰卡的关怀，再一次焦急地解释，"这实在不是我期望中想要给你的晚餐。" 

请再给我一次机会。

布兰卡没有回答他，多嘴地提醒李月龙，"你太年轻了.....不该有这么多敌人的。"

"他们说我出生的时候星象特殊，大概是这样的。"李月龙不以为然地用命运解释这一切，没有任何反思。

"好吧，" 布兰卡的语气有些无可奈何，他承认，李月龙给他套上了枷锁，成功地让他妥协，"我会与你签订契约。"

"真的吗？" 李月龙瞪大了眼睛，声音都提高了，像一个收到了惊喜的小孩，竟天真地笑了出来，眼睛都发着光。

"这才是你邀请我过来的原因，不是吗？” 布兰卡说，“不过，我有一个条件。"

李月龙不解地看着他，布兰卡继续道，"我会充当你的保镖，我拒绝杀死不必要的生命。但是，如果有人想要伤害你，我会毫不犹豫地杀死他们。"

"就算他是亚修？" 李月龙的心脏几乎震破了胸口，他由衷地感到开心。不过，他也在脑中草拟了许多“自杀计划”，他相信只要布兰卡在他身边，他一定有办法说服布兰卡的。

"当然。" 

"所以今天受到的攻击也许是幸运的呢，我很高兴你能同意跟我签订契约，谢谢。" 确实，用一个枪伤换来布兰卡，李月龙觉得喜从天降、物超所值。那颗子弹也许是他的幸运星，他打心底感谢了那位杀手。

"我很期待。" 布兰卡握住了李月龙有些燥热的手掌，开始了这段关系。

在布兰卡离开后，李月龙的心脏还在加速跳动。他感到焦躁、焦急，也许还夹杂着一下其他陌生的情绪。总之，他隐隐约约地想到了布兰卡妥协的原因，但是亚修与英二给予他的"爱情教育"竟派上了用场，尽管他还是有许多困惑，但是他也懵懂地感受到了布兰卡对他的一些情绪，这些感情如云烟一般笼罩着他，刺鼻、无处不在，让他没有办法无视。他想自己应该冷酷无情，像与其他人交易那样与布兰卡往来，可是布兰卡索求的似乎不是他平时给予的东西，而这想法让他十分困扰。他又怕自己是自作多情，布兰卡对他到底有没有"那种"想法？（具体是哪种，李月龙自己也说不清）李月龙很久之前就忘记自己其实才十七岁了，在他眼中，"经验"满满的他本该游刃有余才对。他恨自己的失控、猜忌，简直像一个青涩的学生。如果有人看到了李月龙此时的表情，一定会感到惊讶，平时一贯冷漠的他，现在竟然时而微笑，时而郁闷，在床上辗转。这一次，让他无法入睡的不是燃烧般的恨意，甚至不是新鲜的枪伤，而是一种能够让他微笑着入眠的情绪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一个理解就是李月龙自己雇了杀手，企图装可怜来吸引布兰卡。我有想过这种可能性，但是让感情无能的李冷美人想出这种招数也太困难了。就算有人给李月龙提出了这种建议，估计李月龙翻着白眼回答：“这是什么破招数吗，他凭什么在乎我啊？”


	6. 跳舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布兰卡与李月龙一起去赴格鲁兹的约，宴会上出现了不速之客。

一周过去了，在这周内，布兰卡履行了自己的承诺，寸步不离地保护他的雇主：李月龙。不得不说，李月龙的人生十分精彩，布兰卡感到自己没有一刻钟是闲下来的。似乎有无穷无尽的人想要杀他，而李月龙对送死这件事也乐此不疲。休息了一天后，李月龙就披着大衣风风火火地出门了，布兰卡从不觉得自己是个絮叨的人，但是他在一天内已经说了无数次，"大人，小心"、"老板，你的伤口又裂开了"、"老板，请不要轻举妄动"。然而，不爱听取建议的李月龙依然风雨无阻地往枪口上撞。

不过，布兰卡做这个工作时还是有所收获的。在傍晚，他开车送李月龙会回宅子时，平时矜持的小少爷会偶尔爬到副驾驶来，指指点点地评论纽约的风景。

"那一家中餐厅做得十分难吃，难吃到我连钱都不想给。" 李月龙看向我窗外，指着一家美式快餐炒面店说。

"所以你最后给钱了吗？" 布兰卡问，他很清楚李月龙的脾性。

"当然没有，我没有因为他们毒害我的舌头砸店就很不错了。" 李月龙翻了个白眼，靠回座椅上，给布兰卡送去了个天真的微笑。要不是他前一秒还在威胁着要"砸店"，没有人会认为看似柔弱的李月龙会是黑帮老大。毕竟，他还如此年轻，身体的活力却被烧得消失殆尽了。

“布兰卡，加勒比海是什么样的呢？”

“是一个很美丽的地方，大人” 布兰卡目视着前方说道，“那里有柔软的沙滩，温暖的海浪，还有巧克力色皮肤的女人。”

“你很喜欢女人呢。”

“是的，她们是完美的生物，不是吗？” 

李月龙突然想到了自己温柔的母亲，还有曾经迷糊记忆中一些断断续续的拥抱，他点点头，附和着布兰卡的话语。布兰卡转头看了看突然安静的李月龙，下午的阳光打在他的脸上，为他的轮廓渡上一层金黄。李月龙也感受到了一种别样的舒适气氛，半眯着眼，安静地享受着。布兰卡似乎总能唤醒他曾经深埋的记忆，现在，回忆像是留声机一样缓缓播放，伴着阳光流淌在他们之间。

"你为什么选择加勒比海呢？你可以去任何地方，不是吗？"

"大概是那个地方能带给平静，那里的夕阳也是独一无二的，海水会变得金黄。"

"所以呢？你就选择在平静的生活里过完一生？" 李月龙问道，他说"平静"两字的语气中带着强烈的怀疑。

"不必为我感到遗憾，我花了接近一生时间来寻找它，而加勒比是能给我那种感觉的地方。"

"听起来不像是退休计划，倒像是等死计划。" 李月龙嘟囔道，显然他对加勒比海的兴趣不大。

"那你觉得你在活着吗？李月龙先生？" 布兰卡反问道。

李月龙沉默着。答案显而易见，不是吗？他想道。我早就该死去了，我只是不想这么早下地狱。平时对感情麻木的他突然在心中感到一丝刺疼，让李月龙苟活着的大概只有临死之人的不甘心、不服输。好胜的李月龙不愿向死亡而妥协。

“加勒比听起来十分有趣呢，如果我去拜访的话，你会接待我的吧？” 李月龙终于开口说道。

布兰卡沉默了一会，似乎在想象加勒比的海岸，很快，他回答道，“当然，我随时欢迎你的到来。”

“那就好。” 

车子停在了帝努的会所外面，李月龙跳下了车。不得不说，就算他穿着旗袍，动作也十分灵活。布兰卡紧随其后，进了会所。会所刺眼的灯光瞬间使李月龙感到了不适，优美的音乐也让他感到有点反胃。他走去与帝诺打了声招呼，然后便与几位政客周旋。布兰卡意识到李月龙的手已经轻轻搭在了安东尼汤姆森的背上，身体前倾，看似在为一个愚蠢的玩笑大笑。

安东尼汤姆森真是个难搞定的家伙，李月龙想道。帝诺的下一批货物已经快要到达码头了，而汤姆森却死死咬紧海关，如果不能通过他这一关，李月龙的几千万就打水漂了。可这位汤姆森虽然不是什么重要人物，却死死握住了帝诺的命脉，他还偏偏软硬不吃；李月龙送去的贿赂被他原路送回，送出去的威胁也被他无视。更讨厌的是，汤姆森似乎有大背景为他撑腰，帝诺有意与他做生意，李月龙也只好忍住把汤姆森的眼珠抠出来的欲望，对他献殷勤。

在喝完两杯香槟之后，汤姆森的态度立刻软了下来。布兰卡看见汤姆森肥胖的手已经搭在了李月龙的腰上，手指缓缓摩挲着。布兰卡感到一丝不适。他本就见多了这种事，也从来都是无动于衷的。甚至在亚修经历这些的时候，他也只是皱了皱眉头。也许是酒精的缘故，布兰卡为自己解释着，会所的香槟不太好，所以才有些犯恶心。

李月龙感受到了布兰卡的视线，他感到有些不适应。他本该把所有注意力放到汤姆森身上，用尽办法来取悦这猪头，可布兰卡的视线使他有些坐立难安。两杯酒下肚后，他已经半倚在了汤姆森的怀里，汤姆森的眼里满是“狩猎成功”的得意感，他手正暧昧地揉搓着他的腰部，并且往屁股移去，李月龙不动声色地移开了一点，笑着给他点燃了烟。他们正在进行毫无意义的对话。汤姆森讲着国家经济，李月龙胡乱答应了，眼睛瞥向不远处与女侍者聊天的高大的男人。偶然的，他们的眼神碰撞在了一起，燃起了炽热的火星。李月龙突然感到羞耻、自我厌弃，他讨厌这种情绪，于是迅速地撇开了头。

宴会的弦乐团演奏起了欢快的音乐，人们纷纷走向舞池，汤姆森握起了李月龙的手，企图把他带向舞池。不出意料的，李月龙妥协了，脸上带着服从的笑脸，陪着比他还要矮小的肥胖男人跳着女舞步。

李月龙在表演，他摇荡着身体，看起来十分享受，中式旗袍限制了他的动作，使他看起来矜持保守。但是他的眼睛却勾得人失魂，舞池中的其他的瞬间黯然失色。汤姆森并没能得到这对眼睛，它们逐渐飘到了布兰卡的方向，默默打量着他。他们的视线再次相接了，紧紧连接着，仿佛是相拥的情人。不过，这对爱人离对方十分遥远，因为布兰卡只是尽职尽责地站在墙边，而李月龙的身体靠在别人的怀里。

今晚的李月龙像一只蝴蝶。布兰卡想道。他站在原地，追随着在人群中的李月龙的身影：单薄、柔软。但是布兰卡知道李月龙是一位杀手，他不知道李月龙弱小的样子是不是只是他狩猎的诱饵。布兰卡没有感到嫉妒（他为什么会呢，他根本没有爱上李月龙，布兰卡想道）。他甚至感到得意、骄傲。布兰卡知道，与李月龙跳舞的男人是猎物，是敌人；那人不了解李月龙，他甚至完全没有见过李月龙，因为与他跳舞的人只是一个美丽的幻影。而布兰卡见到的是鲜血淋漓、温热鲜活的他，布兰卡触碰到的是李月龙真实的肉体。只是，他希望他能真正握住李月龙的身体。

布兰卡走过了一位侍者，黑发、亚洲人、看似十分乖巧......这是戴着眼镜的英二！英二认出来布兰卡时看起来十分惊恐，眼睛都瞪大了。布兰卡无奈地笑了，他从没想到亚修和他的伙伴会如此固执，他已经很久没有见过这种强烈的感情了。而亚修和英二的态度也让他怀疑自己作为的正确性，亚修失魂落魄的样子让人心疼，纯净的英二的口袋里藏着的手枪也使他十分震惊。更多的，他有点好奇这些年轻人会为"爱情"做出什么。他没有做出任何表情，假装不认识这位侍者，转头看向了舞池边。

舞会上满是虎视眈眈的人们，李月龙又被不同人邀请去跳了几场舞。应酬完所有人之后，李月龙终于得以喘了几口气，他不再费劲把身体绷直，一个人靠在墙边，偷偷喝了几口橙汁。他环视四周，主动看向舞池另外一边的布兰卡，笑着看着他。然后他便一个人穿梭过伴着音乐跳舞人群，手里还拿着一杯橙汁，看起来十分滑稽。他走向布兰卡眼里带着嘲弄，开口抱怨道，"笨手笨脚的蠢猪。我发誓我一定要他们好看。"

"哦？你不享受吗？"

"老天啊，我的脚已经被踩好多次了。"李月龙翻了个白眼，“糟糕的舞技才是我身边最大的威胁。”

“很抱歉，我的保护无法让你免受这种威胁。” 布兰卡毫无歉意地道歉，饶有兴趣地看着微微有点出汗，精心扎的辫子稍微有点杂乱的李月龙。

“哦？可是我觉得你有办法。” 李月龙说着俏皮话，凑近布兰卡。他的手抓住了布兰卡的的手臂，挑着眼睛看着他，“我亲爱的骑士，你不愿意邀请我跳一支舞吗？”

“我很荣誉。”布兰卡立刻同意了。然后他就被突然玩心大起的李月龙拽到了舞池中。一开始，李月龙强势地扶着布兰卡的腰，跳起了男舞步。布兰卡无奈地骄纵他，在李月龙得意的眼神下把手搭在他肩上，同舞池中的女士般摇摆着。

当时的场景多么奇怪啊！舞池中有两位跳得十分优雅的人，但是那位高大的男人却跳着柔美轻巧的舞步。虽然他看起来十分强壮，但是他跳得意外的好，只是他与身边的女士们显得格格不入。握着高大男人的腰的是一位瘦弱的少年，丹凤眼、长马尾，身体被旗袍包裹在里面，美得雌雄莫辨。这位少年刚刚在舞池就很活跃，各样的人不停地邀请他上去跳舞。可是，从没有人看到他露出这种笑容：天真烂漫、眼底清澈。对比之前的他，简直判若两人。

“大人，你可让我出大丑了。” 布兰卡凑近李月龙的耳边说道。

“那可没办法，谁叫你的舞技比我弱呢。服输吧。”

布兰卡不会轻易服输的。于是，他一把拽过李月龙，导致他脚步失衡，不得不倒在布兰卡的手臂上——在旁顾者的看来，这是一个十分漂亮的下腰。布兰卡向李月龙挑了挑眉，炫耀自己的胜利。李月龙笑着说，"你赢了。"拽着布兰卡的胳膊直起腰来，把胳膊搭在他的肩上，开始跳女舞步。

李月龙的舞的确跳得十分好，尤其是他的女舞步。他们离得很近，李月龙可以充分感受到了布兰卡温热的体温，但是舞蹈中偶尔的动作需要他离开布兰卡的拥抱，跟着音乐中转个圈，之后，布兰卡又会有点强势地把他拽回身边。对比起之前眼神的调情，两个人在认真跳舞的时候都有点拘谨，李月龙刻意避开了布兰卡的眼神，而布兰卡的手只是虚虚扶在李月龙的腰上。他们的脸庞距离着仅仅几厘米，之间悬着奇怪的气息。布兰卡有时突然凑近他，因为舞蹈的摇摆他们又被迫分开，然后再次接近。一些本该普通的接触也使李月龙感到羞怯，布兰卡接触过皮肤也似乎有些发烧，他熟练的旋转也让他感到晕眩。李月龙不喜欢这种失控感，但布兰卡搂着他的胳膊过于强壮了，让他觉得自己无法离开。

随着音乐的进行，他们逐渐熟悉对方的脚步，李月龙也大胆地抬头，看见布兰卡居高临下地看着他，脸上带着他无法分辨的表情。李月龙跳过许多场华尔兹，曾经的"舞蹈"都只是他的战略、动作，他的内心知道，那都只是置身事外地表演而已。他从没有见过任何像布兰卡这样的人，仅仅是靠近就能让他的心脏狂跳，脸颊发烧。他恨自己的纷扰的心情，因为布兰卡看起来如此无动于衷。就算这样，这支舞依然让李月龙感到愉悦，他和布兰卡用眼神交流着，他的每一个旋转都意味着他会回到布兰卡的怀里，布兰卡总会稳稳地接住他。这使华尔兹中的每一个动作都有了意义，李月龙也不再是上了发条的娃娃。简短点说，布兰卡带着李月龙跳了他这辈子的第一支华尔兹。

他们之间的气氛很好，好到李月龙没有意识到人群开始尖叫，音乐也嘎然而止了。在他被布兰卡用力拽到一边，蹲在墙边的时候才回过神来，他狠狠唾弃了自己的疏忽。一群戴着简陋面罩的"歹徒"冲进了宴会，挂着机关枪四处射击。亚修！李月龙惊恐地意识到。只见英二，戴着眼镜（他以为他是克拉克肯特吗？），正冲向轮椅上的亚修。谁也没有想到他们竟敢这么大胆，就算是见过高谈阔论的英二的李月龙被吓到了。可怜的亚修没有认出他的好伙伴来，他眼神涣散地坐在轮椅上，瞪着瞎眼睛企图看清什么。然后李月龙便看到了辛，拿着机关枪，戴着头套的辛。尽管这样，李月龙轻松地认出来辛的声音，毕竟他正在大喊着，"所有人不许动！"。李月龙内心油然而生一种危机感，他恨得咬牙切齿，心脏有种被撕裂的感觉。怎么会发生这种事？他想道。他不能理解，他拒绝接受，像是撒泼打滚的小孩。李月龙转头看向布兰卡，他该死的冷静、面无波澜，冷眼地看着他发怒崩溃。李月龙恨所有人，他恨英二，英二塑造了他所经历的痛苦；他甚至恨布兰卡，布兰卡为什么不能理解呢？他为何这么冷漠？

事态在逐渐失控，这对李月龙来说是折磨。他不能容忍任何人打乱他的计划，特别是那个愚蠢的男孩！他本想要杀死他的，他拽着布兰卡的衣领，狠毒地命令他去杀了英二，布兰卡只是回答，"大人，你的生命并没有受到威胁，"布兰卡丝毫没有意识到，他拒绝了一位绝望的人的乞求。

英二拿到了亚修的轮椅，歹徒们准备撤退了。李月龙只能看着他们离去，他眉头攥着，身体竟有点发抖。布兰卡有些担忧地看着他，仿佛在看一个定时炸弹。布兰卡对李月龙的了解的确十分准确，李月龙惊恐地看着亚修逐渐逃出这个地方，面目狰狞，李月龙就站起身子来往歹徒那边冲。亚修必须回来，亚修不能离我而去。

"呃啊——" 布兰卡眼疾手快地拽住了李月龙的辫子，把他拽回身边，李月龙挣扎着，当然，他怎么能打得过布兰卡呢。布兰卡轻易地制住了他的手脚，还顺便捂住了他的嘴巴。李月龙发出"唔唔"的声音抗议着，焦灼着想要再次冲出去，无情的布兰卡甚至有时间打趣，说道，"我的工作还包括保证你不会被自己杀死。" 李月龙愤恨地看着他，他没有办法动作，整个人陷入布兰卡的怀里，但是他们之间的好气氛不再有了。李月龙在心中给布兰卡判下了罪行：背叛者。

我要杀死打断亚修的骨头，我要撕开他的皮，我要把英二的尸体扔到他面前，我要让他痛苦，我要让他跟我一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> （为了在情人节发这一章，存稿没了，文也没怎么修，等我哪天再认真检查吧）


End file.
